


Captain Stacy

by JuMclia (mangacrack)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/JuMclia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Behind the Wrecking Ball<br/>Three Volumes of Madness & Mayhem from the Troop of Tricksters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Stacy

**Title:** [Behind the Wrecking Ball](http://lilithrain.livejournal.com/510377.html)  
Three Volumes of Madness  & Mayhem from the Troop of Tricksters  
  
**Author:**[lilithrain](http://lilithrain.livejournal.com/)

 **Fandom:** Avengers (/ Supernatural)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Steve Rogers (, Gabriel, Loki, Sam Winchester ... )

 **Notes:** Steve is the focus of my art, mainly because I liked him best in this form. 

I'm also proud to annonce I have actually used the Captain America Movie Font. 


End file.
